Duds & Rejects andor The Nightmare Returns
by SharaBarer
Summary: Yes, I am aware there is a movie now, but before that was ever announced, I came up with this possible continuation of the Invader Zim show. It has new characters and -hopefully- keeps the old Zim show feel. Read what happens when an unexpected alien arrives on Earth, throwing both sides into chaos! But, just who are they? And what is their TRUE goal?
1. Scene 1

_**Just to note: This was written YEARS ago and was written like a show script. Since that's not allowed here I'm having to rewrite it like a book. As such, some details may be missing and it might feel a bit off. I've also added and taken away some things so this isn't the original. But that might be for the best..**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy invaders!**_

* * *

It was well into the winter season on Earth. A recent snowstorm had left a northern city covered in snowfall. It was so deep, even entire buildings were hidden under it. Along one of the city roads walked a boy on his way home from school. Only the tip of his messy hair could be seen over the snow as he trudged through it. This human boy's name was Dib Membrane. He had a big head that everyone made fun of.

"My head's not big!" he shouted.

Yes it is Dib. Yes it is.

Anyway, this kid had a big brain to go with his big head. He studies aliens you see. Always listening to strange signals from space, and hunting big-foot. You know. Crazy stuff like that.

"It's not crazy! If it weren't for me, the world would be under Zim's control by now and we would all be slaves to the Irken Empire!" he stated.

Hey. Stop breaking the forth wall. That's not allowed.

"Why not?" he asked defiantly.

Because it's never happened in the show. So it's non-cannon.

"Oh. Alright, fine." he groaned.

He continued on through the snow to his house in the suburbs of the city. There he lived with his father, Doctor Membrane, world famous scientist, and his sister, Gaz.

Dib slammed the door to his house open and the snow flooded in, nearly filling the living room. Dib digs himself out of the snow and begins to take off the 3 coats, 2 pairs of boots, 5 hats, and 3 pairs of gloves he had on, revealing that he was wearing the same clothes he wears every day underneath. He stands in triumph of his successfully reaching home; surviving the horrors of the winter world outside.

"I can't believe this doesn't count as a snow day for school!" Dib exclaimed.

Gaz was sitting comfortably at the couch watching a documentary on vampire bats. She had, in reality, been there all morning.

"My Class got a snow day." she stated, eating away at a bowl of marshmallow filled cereal.

"Your class always gets a snow day." Dib sighed.

"I'm off to work you too!" announced as he entered the room.

"You're being called to work today?" Dib asked in surprise.

"Yup! Sure glad I invented the snunnel-mobile before that cold front came through!" he replied proudly. "And they called me a fool for it.." he then stated.

He whipped out a flamethrower and melted the snow in the room to reach the door. He walks out and makes a path through the snow to the road, where the snunnel-mobile, an auto that looks like a cross between a snow-mobile and an underground drill machine, awaits.

"Stay inside kids!" he tells them before drilling through the 6-foot high snow.

Dib closes the door and, of course, his mind thinks about Zim; An alien invader he has fought with since the alien's arrival on Earth nearly a year ago now. Recently he had, sorta, foiled Zim's plan to take over the world with joy and jolliness. He.. kinda defeated himself with that one really. But Dib was still willing to take credit for it.

"I wonder if Zim is having a hard time with this snow too?" he wondered as he peered out the front window in suspicion. "He did skip school today.. What are you up to Zim..?" he asked as his mind raced with theories.

Across town, in a quiet little culdesac, sits a brightly colored house that doesn't seem out of place in the slightest between two old, drab, apartment buildings. The door to the house is wide open, letting snow flow in and cover the checkered floor that makes up the two rooms this house has. Around the living room are snowmen, snowirks, snowpigs, and various other snowy recreations.

GIR, Zim's helpful robotic side-kick, finishes up a snowpig on top of the t.v, while Mini-moose, the ultimate secret weapon, rolls around happily in the snow covering the floor. He let's out a happy squeak as he rolls into the snow covered couch and begins rolling the opposite direction.

In the kitchen, at the back wall of the house, sits one of many entrances to the hidden alien base that resides under the seemingly normal house. Zim raises from the toilet dramatically, as was his usual when making an entrance, and he instantly notices the condition of the house.

"GGGIIIRRR!" he yells out.

GIR shots over to Zim as he enters the living room and salutes him.

"Yes Master!" he answers to him.

"Why is all this, _snow_ , in here?!" Zim demands to know. "AND WHY IS THE DOOR OPEN?!" he then realizes.

He runs to the door to close it, but the snow piled against it prevents him from moving it either way. He slams against it, pulls on it, tries everything he can to close it. GIR meanwhile helps Mini-moose start on another snowpig. Zim gives up and gets some distance between him and the door. He then throws himself into the door and finally gets it closed. He let's out a sigh of relief and recollects himself.

"Computer!" he calls. "Melt away this, snow stuff." he orders.

"Right away!" the computer of the house answers.

The room's temperature quickly raises and the snow begins to melt, turning the room into a pool. GIR quickly throws off his hat and scarf and blows up an inner-tube to float in. Mini-moose plops right into one himself, fitting perfectly in the center of it. He squeaks happily as he is tossed about by the waves forming in the room.

"Wait a minute.." Zim ponders. "YES! A new brilliant plan has come into my amazing brain!" he proclaims.

GIR cheers as he floats by Zim, taking a sip of lemonade.

"It's genius! With all of this snow around, I could easily melt it all and flood the whole Earth!" Zim explained. To himself. "GIR!" he called. "Go prepare the Voot!" he ordered.

GIR tosses the lemonade aside as he salutes Zim in response. He then jets off, sending nearby Mini-moose into a tailspin.

"Time to use the experiment I've been working on.." Zim said to himself. "COMPUTER! Set up a link to the space station and send out a probe to find a suitable area for base on the moon." he ordered.

"On it." the computer answered.

Mini-moose floats up to Zim and squeaks happily.

"Yes Mini-moose. Once we have the moon under our control, we will use its gravitational pull to flood the Earth! The humans won't be able to escape!" he told him. "Let's see you stop _this_ one DIB!" he threatened, laughing maniacally at his genius.


	2. Scene 2

That night, Dib was doing what I told you he always does. Watching and listening to space on the roof of his house. The weirdo.

"I wonder if there's any NICE aliens out there somewhere." Dib wondered aloud. "I sure could use them against ZIM right now. I just KNOW he's been up to something ever sense that whole "Santa Happy Joy" plan." he stated.

Sounds from Gaz' video game echoed up to him from the open window below.

"If there were, they wouldn't help you, you're too annoying." Gaz shouted up to him.

"Someone might! Never doubt the universe GAZ!" he told her. "Somewhere out there, I'm sure there's an alien race that would help! I can't be the only one who doesn't like the idea of an Irken alien take over!" he stated with hope.

As he gazed at the clear winter night sky, shooting shots zipped through it, burning out in the atmosphere long before they could hit the ground.

"I sure wish wishing on shooting stars actually worked." Dib sighed.

"I wish you'd be quiet." Gaz told him, slamming the window shut.

Dib ignores her words and watches the shooting stars. He soon begins to wonder where they are coming from. No meteor showers were forecast for tonight he thought. Suddenly, a huge one appears and smaller fragments break off of it. Dib is quick to grab his binoculars and watch it crash just outside of town in the forest. He zooms in on the crash site, but only sees smoke raising from the trees.

"Wow! That sure landed close!" he exclaims. "I could probably get there and back before I freeze to death.." I calculated. "Nah. It's just space rock. Not worth it." he convinced himself.

The smoke was still raising.

"Nope. I'm not going. Not in this weather." he stated, looking away.

"What if it's an alien ship though?" he told himself. "What? Pith! No way!" he replied. "Do you really want to take that chance?" he asked himself. "What are the chances?" he asked back. "Well, that was a pretty big "rock" compared to the others you saw. What do you think?" he brought out.

" _I've got to go check it out_!" Dib finally said as he surrendered to his curiosity.

Dib quickly stuffs his things into his backpack and slides down the drainpipe, making it down less than a foot before hitting the snow.

"GAZ! I'm going to go check out the crash site! It might be an alien ship!" he yelled back at her in her room.

She looks at him through the window and breathes on it to fog it up, quickly drawing an X on the window with her finger.

Disappointed, but not surprised, Dib leaves her. He steps over the fence that just barley peaks through the snow, and quickly bounds over others towards the forest. He wondered just what he might find. Was it a ship? Or just rock? A beacon? A missile? A trap set by Zim? The possibilities were too vast!

* * *

As Dib pushed through the dormant bushes in the forest, he begins to hear the familiar sounds of broken technology. He quickly gets behind a tree and looks the crash site over carefully. It WAS an alien ship. Dib peered through the dark at it and recognized the shape. It was Irken!

"No way! It's Irken!" Dib shouts.

He immediately regrets it and covers his mouth when he hears, the also familiar, sounds of lasers cutting through metal. Laser fire from inside the ship cut a circle in its side and it is quickly blow off. A figure hops out of the ship through the hole and quickly glances around the area. Dib dares to get a little closer to see who it is, but the suit they wear hides their face from him. But not those signature Irken antenna he noticed.

Dib quietly reached into his backpack and pulled out a pair of alien cuffs he had bought just last week. These were better then the ones he had used on Zim once before, and he had planned to use them on Zim, but this was a better time to use them he thought.

Dib takes a deep breath, then pounces out from behind the tree!

"Surrender Alien-!" he yells out. "Hey... Where'd-?!" he gasps when he sees the alien is gone.

The Irken suddenly lands in front of him with its Sir Unit on its shoulder. Its bright red eyes lit up Dib's face in the darkness. The Irken walks towards Dib, making him step back in fear. He flinches when his back hits the tree he was just hiding behind. The Irken stops and lets the Sir Unit scan Dib.

"Just _what_ do _you_ plan to do?" the Irken asked him through their mask.

Dib looks between the cuffs and the Irken. He then shakes his head to clear his mind and stand courageously against the Irken.

"Listen Irken slime! I'm not about to let you escape!" he told them.

"Wait. How do you know I'm Irken?" they asked.

Dib pounces at the Irken in attempt to capture them, but they step out of the way and dodge him easily. Dib falls face first into the snow, but quickly gets up and faces the alien.

"You're not taking Earth! Not while I'm still breathing!" he proclaimed with hidden fear.

"Not the best choice of words.." the Irken told him. "And what makes you think I'm here to take your planet? I crash landed here!" they then state.

"I'll admit, it's a nice cover! But I know you're here to help Zim!" Dib told them.

"Wait Wait Wait. _Zim_? As in, Invader Zim?"

"Yes! But I'm not letting you get to him!"

The Irken tilts their head at him in confusion. Then Dib pounces at them again! The Irken jumps over him and lands on top of their crashed ship.

"Look, kid, I guess? I honestly just crash landed here. I'll be on my way as soon as I get my ship fixed." they told him as he got up out of the snow.

"Uh, Master. The ship is unrep-"

"Really? You're going to tell me that NOW?" they interrupted their Sir Unit.

"Whatever the reason, you're an enemy of Earth and Humankind!" Dib shout up to them. "Now get down here! Or are you scared I might catch you?" he taunted as he opened and closed the cuffs like claws.

Snow begins to fall. Setting the stage..

The Irken pulls out a blaster and vaporizes the cuffs with one shot. They then jump down and land right in front of Dib, nearly throwing him back off his feet.

"I might be stuck here _Human_ , but being caught and studied is not on my to do list. If you plan to capture me it'll take more then what you got." they informed him.

Dib quickly loses the confidence he had.

"Now we're going to make a deal." they stated, holding their blaster at the ready. "You don't tell your people about me, and I don't destroy your world." they offered.

"So you _are_ here to help ZIM!" Dib exclaimed.

"NO!" the Irken yelled. "You leave me alone to fix my ship and I leave you alone. GOT IT?" they stated, pointing the blaster right at Dib.

Dib takes his sweat time before answering.

"I.. guess." he reluctantly accepted. "But only for now! I'll be watching you.." he told them.

"That I don't doubt." the Irken replied as they put the blaster away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have my ship to take somewhere out of sight and repair as quickly as possible." they stated.

"Remember." Dib said as he backed away into the forest. "I'm watching you.." he whispered. "Watching.." he said ominously.

The Irken turns to their ship.

"Watchi-"

"WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ALREADY!"


	3. Scene 3

_The next day at Skool.._

Dib scribbles in his notebook as he sits at his desk waiting for skool to start. He draws out himself blasting two Irkens with a giant laser. He sighs and flops over his desk.

"Why did I let them go..?" he asks himself.

Miss Bitters slaps her desk with a steel ruler to get the class' attention.

"Class. Today we have another, hopeless, student joining this pathetic class." she announced.

In front of the desk stood a girl who waved at everyone with a big smile on her face. She wore giant glasses and wore a pick outfit. But Dib didn't give her much attention as Zim slipped into the room and took his seat at the other side of the room.

"Heyo everyone! My name is Urania!" the new girl introduced herself.

"Fantastic." Miss Bitters said. "Now let's find you a seat." she stated as she looked around the room for an empty one. When she found none, she picked out a student at the front of the class. "Johnny! Give up your desk!" she told the boy.

"B-But! This is _MY_ seat!" Johnny pleaded.

"Too bad. That's how life works." Miss Bitters told him, slamming down a button at her desk that catapulted him out the window.

Urania quickly takes her seat and smiles, ready to learn. Dib looks at her with a raised brow. Zim can't help but laugh at the human that got lunched out the window.

Miss Bitters slap the desk again and the room goes silent. She then whips out a ridiculously huge book.

"Page 2,012." she told the children.

Everyone groans as they pull out their own ridiculously huge books. One of the kids desks breaks under the weight, crushing them under it. Dib looks at Urania suspiciously, but she ignores him. Zim notices his expression and looks at HIM suspiciously.

* * *

The bell finally rang for lunch and everyone moved to the mess hall. After getting a tray full of food, Urania had to decide who she would sit with on her first day. As she peers around the room she see Zim. Who waves to her happily. She begins to walk towards him but Dib sidesteps in front of her to block her.

" _Heey_. Want to sit with me my sister Gaz? _Urania_?" he offered, totally not planning anything.

She looked back and Zim, who was obviously irritated with Dib's little move.

"Yes. That'll be fine." she answered.

Dib nabs her and plops her down at the table beside Gaz.

"Gaz. This is Urania. The _new kid_ in my class." Dib tells Gaz.

Gaz glances past him at her.

"So?" she remarks.

"Well she- Huh. I don't know _anything_ about you _Urania_." Dib says as he leans on the table. "Do tell us about yourself." he asks of her.

Urania glances around nervously and notices there are other kids listening in.

"Well.. I'm from.. across the sea." she tells him.

"Where exactly?" Dib asks, leaning her way.

Gaz shoves him back before he gets his stinking elbow in her food.

"The land known as.. the Congo." Urania states.

All the kids draw closer in interest. I small boy suddenly appears next to her, his smile bigger than his face.

"Do you play with the elephants?!" he asked in a VERY loud voice.

"Heheh, no. Well, not all the time." she told him.

"So you're from Africa?" Dib questioned her.

"Oh, no. I travel a lot.. with my.. grandfather! Yes!" she stated.

"He must be rich to be albe to travel like that!" a girl said in awe.

"He is sorta rich.. He use to work in.. Animal Science." she told them.

Everyone but Dib and Gaz are impressed.

"Well.. What about your parents? Where do they live?!" Dib asked in a frenzied state.

"I sadly do not get to see them.. It.. It's to painful to talk about-!" she said dramatically.

"Geez DIB! Quits with the deep questioning!" one of the kids said.

"Yeah! Can't you see it's personal?" another said as they comforted Urania.

Dib holds his tongue and just points at Urania. He refuses to believe her story as his suspicion of her grows.

Then Zim walks up puts his arm around Urania.

"There you are my oh so beloved cousin!" he announces.

"She's your cousin?" a kid asks him.

"Yes. She must have got here early! Right Cus'?" he said, elbowing her.

"Uhm, right. I almost didn't recognize you.." she replied.

"I knew it!" Dib shouted as he jumped onto the table. "You did come to help him! Their both aliens!" he told everyone.

All the kids sigh and began to walk away.

"Aliens?" Urania asks.

"Don't listen to him, he's crazy." a kid tells her.

"Yeah, he thinks Zim's an alien." another told her.

"Yes. Ignore DIB's crazy ignorant rants, which I'm sure you find unbelievable." Zim told her.

"Right. Because you look NOTHING like an alien." she replied, looking Zim's green skin over.

"Glad to see your as bli- Uh, _understanding_ as the other Humans, Urania." Zim replied.

She looks down at her tray of untouched food and notices it is lined right up with him. She reaches under it and flips it up into his face without hesitation. The food hits his face and sends him into a panic on the floor. Peas rolled off in every direction. Urania just watched him spaz out on the floor.

"YOU-! Why did you do that?" Zim hissed at him when he recovered.

"Hmm.. Why _did_ I do that? Oh, maybe because you're OBVIOUSLY up to something pretending to be my cousin!" she told him.

"What? Pith! Never!" Zim refuted calmly.

"Uh-Huh." Dib said as he watched them.

Zim quickly grabs Urania and pulls her down to the end of the table away from Dib and Gaz.

"Listen, I understand the Tall'est concern, but I have the mission under control." he whispered to her.

"Eh?" she replied, confused.

"BUT! While you're here, _I am_ willing to accept any help to eliminate that horrible Dib human." he told her.

"Are you talking about me?" Dib shouted from the other end of the table.

Urania ponders the offer for a moment. Just before she speaks, the bell rings for recess.

"Tell'ya what." she tells Zim as she leans on the table toward him. "I'll help you out if you can beat me." she tells him.

"ERR! Fine! Name your challenge! No matter the challenge, ZIM is always victorious!" he proudly accepted. "So don't feel too bad about losing to me." he then stated.

Urania grinned.

* * *

In the middle of the snow covered playground the two stand ready for battle. Dodge ball battle that is. Urania holds one up and spins it on the end of her finger.

"If you can dodge THIS, I'll consider your offer." she tells Zim.

"What Offer?!" Dib shouts form the sidelines.

"EASY! This test is simply to.. Simple! For the likes of ZIM!" Zim states.

"We'll see, _Zim_.." Urania chuckles.

She throws the ball at Zim so fast he doesn't even see it coming. And catches it with his face. Dib laughs at him.

"I wasn't ready!" Zim roars, picking up the ball and throwing it back at her.

Urania catches it and throws it back at him instantly. Zim dodges it and laughs in trumpet. But his victory is short lived.

"DODGEBALL FIGHT!" the other kids yell to.

Zim is mercilessly pelted with balls thrown by the other kids. Urania walks over and leans over him with a smug smile.

"Maybe we should try something else huh?" she asks him.

"Zim will not lose!" he tells her.

He then moans in pain.

The entire skool watches as they go head to head in game after game throughout the day. Zim ends up tied to the pole in their game of Tetherball. She trips Zim in Hopscotch. She beats him at rock paper scissors, smacks him with a yo-yo, outsmarts him at tick-tack-toe, demolishes him in a snowball fight, and beats his high score in Gameslave 2. They finish the day with a game of basket ball, which Urania wins with one last impossible shot. Zim promptly tackles her in revenge.

After skool the kids carry Urania out to celebrate her victory. They cheer as they all leave, highfiving and fist bumping with Urania on their way out. Urania wears star shaped shades as she stands proudly at the skool entrance.

"Wow. I can't believe you beat Zim at, well, EVERYTHING." Dib stated in disbelief.

Zim walks past them bruised and humiliated.

"Ha. He wasn't even a challenge." Urania said proudly.

"Hey uhm.. Sorry for calling you an alien." Dib told her.

"It's Cool." she told him, lifting up her shades. "Why did you think that any way?" she then asked him. "And why did ZIM pretend to be my cousin?" she asked, looking at Zim walking down the sidewalk.

"I'm not to sure about the cousin thing, but, I found an alien last night. A REAL ALIEN!" Dib told her.

"And since ZIM is here in disguise," she started, putting her shades back on. "you thought the alien you saw must be here to help out in whatever evil plan he has for Earth?" she told him.

"Right and with you being new-" Dib began to explain. "WAIT A MINUTE! You know Zim's an alien? YOU _NOTICED_?!" he shouted in utter shock and disbelief.

"Yeah. I don't know why-"

"No one else notices?! ME EITHER! "

Urania steps back from him.

"Right.. Why is that?" she asks.

"I don't know." Dib answered, looking off with an expressionless face."But you noticed! FINALLY! Someone who believes me!" he shouted with joy.

Urania pulls her shades down and looks at Dib with surprise.

"How has he not-" she started to say, before she realized. "You've been keeping an eye on him haven't you?" she asked.

"Yes! I'm the only one so far that's known about his evil plans to destroy Earth!" Dib told her. "If it wasn't for me, the whole Earth would be under Irken control!" he stated.

"Well. I'm glad your here then." she replied nervously.

She was still shaken by his outbursts. She was starting to wonder if befriending him was a good idea or not. He might be a crazy.

"AHA! This is AWESOME! You've GOT to come to my house! I have so much to show you!" he told her, exploding with joy at finding a fellow human who wasn't stupid!

"Oh, uh, how 'bout tomorrow? I got to help grandpa unpack back home." Urania told him, glad to have an excuse.

"Oh, yeah sure. Tomorrow's not a skool day anyway. So we can go over EVERYTHING! How's eight'o'clock sound?" Dib quickly made the plans.

"Yeah. I can make that." she answered.

"WOO-HO! This is going to be great! Me and you! Against Zim! And possibly a whole alien army! YEAH! See'ya Tomorrow!" Dib shouted ecstatically before running off for home.

Urania casually walked to the sidewalk to head home herself.


	4. Scene 4

Urania arrived at her home on the outskirts of town. The blocky modern gray house was a boring sight on the road. But she enjoyed it. It beat the last few places she had lived. As she walks up to the door, an older man opens the door to greet her.

"HOWDY!" the old man greets her.

Urania looks at him, a bit confused by him as she walks inside. Then, a small brown cat, lacking whiskers, trots up to her.

"Master." the Cat greets her.

"You got the perfect one Sol. For uh, both excuses." she said, glancing back at the old man now in the kitchen.

"Master." the cat saluted.

"I'll have ya'll some cookies baked up in a jiffy! YEE-HAW!" the old man said form the kitchen.

"Soooo... How goes our little "project" below?" she asked Sol.

"The computer system is operational." he told her.

"Good." Urania said with a devious smile.

She walks around the cat and makes her way down a flight of stairs to the basement. The "cat" changes out of his holo-disguise back to his Sir Unit form and files ahead of her to input a code onto an unseen pad behind crates at the far end of the basement. Urania walks up just in time to enter an elevator that appears in the wall. They both enter it and begin to head down deep underground.

"So.. How was skool?" Sol asked her.

Urania stretches her arms up as her holo-diguise falls away, revealing herself to be.. you will never guess-! Her hand crafted clothing had an Irken flair to it, but was obviously an original design she had come up with with what she had available.

"Alright." she answered him. "I learned more about our situation than anything else." she told him, helping him up onto her shoulder.

"What _is_ our situation?" he asked her.

"I'll let you know after tomorrow."

"The reason being..?"

The elevator opens and she walks out into an unfinished room. She steps down a few steps and makes her way across the room with her hands behind her back.

"Intel." she answered.

"I'm not sure I follow Master." he replied.

Urania hops into an old office chair and rolls up to a half-built console. Sol hops off her shoulder onto it. She turns it on and the screens above light up the room.

"I'll be gone all day tomorrow with a human named Dib. Turns out he's been on our Invader buddy for awhile now." she explained.

"Is he the human we encountered?" Sol asked.

Urania spun around in the chair and stopped it towards Sol on the console.

"Yup." she stated.

She spins back around to the console and begins to gather data from the Human's wireless information network.

"Dib will prove useful in getting into Zim's base. With his knowledge and experience, I'll be able to get the tools and parts needed to repair our ship." she told Sol.

"Zim..?" Sol asked uneasily.

"Yes. It's Zim." Urania said with a roll of her eyes. "Lucky us." she sighed. "Once I gain Dib's full trust, I will make plans to _invade_ the _invader,_ and I will need you to be ready for when that time comes." she explained to him.

"Master!" Sol saluted.

"I don't plan to stay on this dirt pile any longer than is necessary if I can help it." she growled.

* * *

The next day!

At Dib's house, Gaz answers the door to find Urania the Human.

"Hey." Gaz says.

"Hi." Urania returns. "Where' Dib? We planned to meet today?" she asked.

"He's in his room talking to himself. Not that that's weird for him." Gaz explains.

"Right.." Urania says, clearing her throat to hide her uneasiness.

As she walks in she looks around with keen interest at everything.

"His room's upstairs." Gaz tells her as she returns to watching cows on t.v.

Urania peeks over the couch at the t.v, then at Gaz.

"Do you believe Zim's an alien Gaz?" she asks.

"Yeah. But I'm not crazy about it like Dib is. Zim's too stupid to conquer anything." Gaz replied.

"Alright. Just wanted to know." Urania told her, slowly leaving her and heading upstairs.

As she climbed the stairs, she could see into what she assumed was Dib's room. Lights were flashing out of it and she could here low mumbling come from inside. Totally not creepy. She prepared herself and slowly opened the door. She spotted someone hunched over a computer in the dark in the corner of the room. They quickly looked up at her and their glasses flashed against the light from the hallway.

Urania let out a terrified shriek.

"YOU CAME!" Dib cheered as he jumped out of his chair.

Urania stands paralyzed as Dib grabs her to pull her over to the desk.

"Come look at some recent photos!" he told her as he plopped her in his chair and brought the photos up on the computer.

The majority of them are too out of focus, or are just a picture of Zim's eye. Or foot. Nothing TOO useful.

"I'm planning on staking out his house today, as I normally do on Saturdays." Dib told her as she looked through the pictures. "I just KNOW he's up to something! Course, he's ALWAYS up to something. But I know for sure he's got a plan right now he's just waiting to use at any time!" he continued, giving Urania an idea.

"Than maybe we should do more than "steak out"." she suggested.

Dib stood emotionless for a moment, then, burst with joy.

"Your right! We need to put a stop to his plans now!" he said.

"Then it's settled." Urania said as she stood up. "We're going behind the battle walls!" she proclaimed.

"WAIT!" Dib yells out, rushing to his closet.

He digs through a box full of stuff and pulls out TONS of spy gear.

"Good thing I ordered extras huh?" he said proudly as he held it all out.

Urania looked at him, impressed, and took a set of night goggles. She took her glasses off and put the goggles on to test them.

"Cool right?" Dib asked.

"This is some pretty advanced stuff." she admitted. "Where did you get this exactly?" she asked him.

"Most of it's from the Spy Center in the mall," he shrugged. "but the good stuff, like those goggles, came from a secret contact I have online!" he told her.

"Good to know." she said as she adjusted the goggles.


	5. Scene 5

That night the two of them snuck their way to Zim's house. Dib rolled out of the bushes and shimmied along the fence of Zim's yard, completely equipped for the job. Urania walked up behind him casually and peeked over the fence at the gnome guarded lawn.

"Alright.." Dib started. "I'm not sure how we should do this with two people. I'm use to going in alone!" he admitted.

"Didn't you say his "dog" sometimes opens the door for anyone?" Urania asked.

"Yeah, but, that doesn't mean we can just walk in." he told her.

"I don't know. Maybe one of us can." she suggested.

"You mean like a distraction?"

"Think you're fast enough?"

Dib peeks around the fence and sees one of the windows are open.

"Keep him off the left window." he tells Urania.

She nods to him, then jumps out from behind the fence dramaticly. She straightens herself up and casually walks up to the door. She rings the door bell. The door opens and a little green "dog" sits happily as it stares at Urania with a blank stare. As they stare at each other, Dib rushes up to the window and tries to jump through it, but doesn't quite make the jump and slams onto the windowsill halfway thorugh. He pulls himself the rest of the way in before anyone notices. Urania steps over the dog and walks in.

"Nice place you got here." she tells the dog.

Dib forces open one of the hidden entrances and disappears below.

"It's certainly.. _u_ _nique_.." Urania adds.

"ME-OOOW!" the "dog" shouts out.

"Irken life form detected. Identify yourself." the computer called.

"Huh? How do you-" Urania began to ask. "Oh, right. Scanners." she sighed.

"Zim doesn't like visitors, even if they are Irken. So identify yourself." the computer told her.

"Is he anti-social?" she asked.

"A bit yes." the computer answered.

"From what I know of him, I think the human saying that best fits him is "stick in the mud". don'tcha think?" she asked.

"It's not really my place to say."

"But I'm right aren't I?

"Yes."

"Well, let him know I'm coming down."

"Can't. I've locked the systems."

Urania removes her disguise and begins to cut a way down into the base. Gir sits nearby and watches with interest.

"Hey! That's hard to fix ya'know!" the computer told her.

"Don't Care!" she told it.

Down in the base, Zim is busy typing away on a console that controls a set of teleporters. Dib sneaks by behind him and Zim quickly looks back.. When he sees nothing there he continues with what he was doing.

Then a panel on the ceiling falls on him. And so does a certain Irken.

Zim throws her off and instantly recognizes her as Irken.

"WHAT IS THIS?! Who are you?" Zim panics.

Urania gets up and dusts herself off.

"Wait! Are you the one the Tall'est sent?" he asked her.

"Uh.. No?" she answered.

"So you're NOT the one who crash landed here the other night?" he asked.

"Oh, no, that was me." she told him as she looked around the room. "Glad you noticed." she said with a distrusting glance at him.

"I knew it was an Irken signal I picked up!" Zim said.

Dib quickly got into Zim's computer and started looking through the files in it.

"So why are you here if the Tall'est didn't send you to assist in my conquering of Earth?" Zim asked her.

"I just randomly crash landed here." she told him. "Are you really here to conquer this planet?" she then asked him.

"Well, haha, I'm an Invader you see, _Invader Z_ _im_!, and I'm on a special mission given to me by the Tall'est to conquer this horrible planet!" he explained to her.

"Really? The news said-"

"I'm in the news?"

"Uh.. Yeah. Your all they talk about.."

"HA! Once I complete this mission they'll be-"

"Uh, Sir." the computer interrupted.

"WHAT IS IT COMPUTER?! I'm in the middle of gloating over my inevitable victory!"

"The Human Dib is hacking the computer systems right behind you." it informed him. "Just thought you would like to know that." it added.

"WHAT?!" Zim yelled as he turned around and saw Dib grabbing a disc he had copied information to.

Dib grabs the disc and high-tails it out of there like a jack rabbit late for a date with the Yeti in downtown Mexico.

Zim runs after him, leaving Uran alone in the base. She looks at the computer and see's Zim's plan. She reachs to look at the details, but remembers Dib will be looking for her Human alias if she doesn't reappear back on the surface. She quickly makes her way out through the hole she crated in the ceiling.

As Dib runs out of the house with Zim right behind him, Uraina trips Zim, causing him to fall down the hole she made, then she runs out with Dib. Dib stops her in the yard and shows her the disc.

"Got It!" he told her.

"Woo-Ho! Now let's get out-"

The Gnomes than come alive, and start shooting lasers. The two high-tail it out of there as Zim slams the door open just in time to see them get away. Gir comes up eating bacon bits.

"Computer! Where is that other Irken that was just here?!" Zim demands to know.

"That WAS her Zim." the computer tells him

"Heh?"

"The Human that was with Dib. She came up as Irken on my scanners."

"I Knew It!"

"But you said earlier-"

"SILENCE! She's obviously using Dib in some interact plan to assist me just as the Tall'est ordered her too!"

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Heheh, it only makes sense Computer! She's befriended the Dib in order to trap him before my new plan is executed! It's almost genius!"

"OOOOOOkkay then."

"Now Gir! To the space station! We haven't time to waste!" Zim proclaimed.

Gir scoffs down the last of the bacon bits and sorta wiggle dances after Zim into the base.

"To the MOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" he shouts as they go down.


	6. Scene 6

The story far has been.. Meh..? But you know what? That's O K. Now, just in case you have been reading this and need a refresher on what's happened so far, here's a "last time on Invader Zim" bit that was written for the animated form of this script.

Not that it helps much in book format.. I mean.. You could just glance over the last few pages instead if'ya wanted..

 _LAST TIME ON INVADER ZIM_!

Theme Song Overlays..

Zim; "Once we have the moon under our control we will use it's gravitational pull to flood the Earth! The humans won't be able to escape!"

Dib; "Never doubt the universe GAZ! Somewhere out there, I'm sure there's an alien that would help! "

Uraina; "Heyo!"

Dib; "You know Zim's an alien? YOU _NOTICED_?! FINALLY! Someone who believes me! This is going to be great! Me and you! Against Zim!"

Urania; "I'll be gone all day tomorrow with a human named Dib. Turns out he's been on our Invader buddy for awhile now."

Sol; "Master!"

Gir; "ME-OOOW!"

Zim; "Computer! Where is that other Irken that was just here?!"

Computer; "That WAS her Zim. She came up as Irken on my scanners."

Zim; "She's befriended the Dib in order to trap him before my new plan is executed! To the space station! We haven't time to waste!"

Gir; *Wiggle dance* "To the MOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

* * *

Dib quickly loads up the downloaded plans on his computer.

"This is great! I'll actually know what Zim's up to ahead of time!" Dib said happily as he sat in his desk chair.

The data is displayed and the plan is laid out before him and Urania. The blueprints show plans for a moon base that will adjust the moons orbit to cause higher temperatures and massive flooding on Earth. After that, a crude video shows a giant fish being unleashed on the flooded planet. And Gir building a theme park on the moon.

"Is this his usual?" Urania asked in disbelief of what she was seeing.

"No. This.. He might just get away with it unless we can get to the moon! It says here he's already built the base!" Dib replied in horror.

"How would HE get to the moon?"

"I know he has telelporters, but he's probably cut them off. So- Wait! The Ship!"

"Ship?"

"Yeah! I got an Irken ship that belonged to an Irk named Tak. Long story about all that, but, if we can get it to work and get us into space we might just have a chance!"

"Then let's get to working on it."

* * *

Urania walks into Dib's garage with a box of "burrowed" tools. She sets it down and stretches her back, stopping when she hears something crack in it.

"How long have you had this ship?" she asked him, ignoring the pain she was experiencing.

"About two months now I think. Not too long." Dib told her.

"Long enough to have it working for you if you knew how.." she mumbled under her breath.

"You know anything about fixing space ships?" Dib asked her as he got in the ship.

"Me?" she asked, her eyes darting around nervously.

"Very few alien ships have been found in this condition, if ANY have ever been found." Dib stated as he messed around with the ships console.

"Well I'm good at fixing other things-"

"Great! We can start with this mess of wires."

Dib hops out and opens a panel on the outside of the ship. Wires pour out of it in knots. Urania's eye twitches at the sight of it.

"It got pretty banged up last time I faced Zim at the North Pole." Dib stated. "Again, WHOLE 'NOTHER STORY there." he told her.

"I.. See that." she replied in horror.

* * *

In a huge room, with a huge console, and multiple huge screens sat beside a huge glass window with a view of the Earth on the horizon of the moon, Zim looks over the many screens and the information they are displaying intently.

"COMPUTER! What is the condition of, ugh, "Finny"?" he asked with a sigh at the name.

Gir suddenly falls onto the console from nowhere with a bag full of popcorn.

"HI FINNY!" he shouts and waves happily at a certain screen.

The screen shows live footage of a giant gold fish swimming around in an Irk made moon lake in the base.

"Finny is stable." the computer answered.

"Good." Zim says as he turns to Gir. "GIR!" he shouts. "Stay here and monitor the base while I go increase the gravitational pull on the moon. Our current pace is taking far too long!" he orders him.

Zim hurries out and Gir shimmies across the console so he can see every screen. Finny blows some bubbles, which locks Gir's sights on him. Gir watches Finny like a football game with ten seconds left in play, cheering and freaking out all at the same time at Finny's every movement.

* * *

Back on Earth, Urania steps out of Dib's garage to get a breather. Sol, the cat, trots up to her. He clears hit throat and meows to get her attention.

Urania and Dib both notice him.

"Oh, uh, Sol! You silly cat. Why did you follow me here?" Urania tells him as she glances back nervously at Dib.

"You have a cat?" Dib asks from the ship.

"Yes. He, uh, must have followed me." she told him.

Sol meows again and rubs against her leg to sell the act.

"Let's stay focused! We need to get this done!" Dib told her, getting back to work on the ship himself.

Urania takes the chance while he's not looking and kneels down to Sol.

"We have a new situation." she whispers to him. "Zim is planning to flood this planet and unleash a giant fish of some sort. He's closer to executing it then me and Dib first thought." she explained to him.

"And we're going to stop him?" Sol asked.

"Technically me and Dib are, but your going to help out." she told him.

"Master!" he saluted.

"Rain!" Dib shouted as he walked up and grabbed her, pulling her away from Sol. "FOCUS! We don't have time to talk to cats!" he told her.

"Right! Of course!" she replied in surprise.

Water suddenly hits their feet as the snow begins to melt abnormally fast. Some kids next door finish a snowmen, only for it to instantly melt away to nothing.

"Why Didn't You Come To Life Snowy?! WWHHHYYYY?" one of them screams.

"We need to go NOW!" Dib said, trying not to panic.

Urania grabs him and tosses him into the ship without hesitation. As she jumps in behind him, Sol jumps in behind her, unseen by Dib as he gets himself turned right side up in the ship.

"W-wait Rain! Are we _sure_ this ship is ready?" Dib asked her.

"You just said we need to go _now_ so I sure hope so!" Urania told him as she started prepping the ship for lift off. "And why are you calling me Rain suddenly?" she then asked him.

"It's shorter." he shrugged.

"Oh. Hm." she replied, not bothered by the nickname. "LET'S GO!" she then yelled.

She quickly piloted the ship out of the garage, and up into the sky, effortlessly.

"Whoa! I thought-"

"It isn't as broken as you thought Dib." she told him, preparing to exit the atmosphere.

"Obviously. But how can you drive it so well?" he asked.

"I've uh.. got some experience with.. ships." she explained. "Now where's the moon?" she then asked to avoid further questioning.

Dib points at the giant grey orb right outside the window.

"Right." Urania said, hiding her embarrassment. "Setting course." she quickly states.

As they approach the moon she has the ship scan for Zim's base. They soon track it down at the moon's north pole and begin their approach to land.


	7. Scene 7

Gir sat watching Finny splash around on the console's screen, oblivious to everything else going on on the rest of the screens.

"Irken ship detected." the computer announced.

One of the screens lit up with an outside view, showing the ship flying by. Gir _very slowly_ eats popcorn as he moves his foot onto a nearby button. It zooms the view in on the ship and Gir instantly catches sight of Dib and Urania inside.

"HEY. I know her!" Gir giggled.

Zim then comes on one of the screens.

"Hello!" Gir waved excitedly at him.

"Gir! Who are the intruders?!" Zim asked him.

"That big headed boy and the girl who visited us!" he told him. "SHE GAVE ME COUPONS!" he then declared, holding out coupons for pizza, tacos, you name it.

"WHAT?! _DIB_ Is _HERE_? How did-" Zim shouted. "Oh right. He has Taks ship." he realized. "But it was damaged! How did he manage to repair it?!" he shouted in confusion.

"Their landing in the base sir." the computer told him.

"AGRAH! Send in the Tirant Robots!" Zim ordered.

"But, they're not finished, they still-"

A microwave dings in the middle of the conversation.

"JUST SEND THEM!" Zim yelled at the computer.

Gir hops back onto the console with more popcorn.

"Okay. Don't blame me if-"

"Don't talk back at me!"

* * *

Urania jumps out of the ship all dramatic like with her now modified night goggles on. She switches it to X-ray mode and glances around. She quickly spots a giant fish skeleton swimming around not to far from them. She shivers at the sight of it and turns the goggles off.

"We need to hurry and shut this place down." Dib told her as he looked around.

"Well, you're the Zim expert." she replied.

"Alright then. We'll just head forward until we find him!" Dib proclaimed, rushing towards the door that led to Finny.

Urania promptly stops him.

"NO! Uhm, I mean, shouldn't we take, uh, that other door over there?" she points out.

Dib looks between their two choices.

"Nah. I'm feeling good about this door! You can take that one." he told her, rushing through the door.

Urania quietly raged and then chased after him.

* * *

Back up at the control center, Zim runs in and shoves Gir away to get to the controls. He quickly finds Dib and Urania on the cameras, wondering down a hallway through his base.

"Urania! So you failed to stop Dib, that was expected!" Zim said as he watched them.

Gir sips on a drink as things heat up. He coughs on corn kernels, then continues slurping.

"Looks like their headed towards Finny. Excellent!" Zim smiled.

"They get to swim with the fishy!" Gir said happily.

"They'll do more than that Gir.. Finny is a KILLER FISH! Dib will be a good snack for Finny before he unleashed on Earth!" Zim laughed.

"YEEEHEHEHEHE! Snacks." Gir said.

* * *

Dib and Urania enter a roo and are instantly faced with Finny. Urania flinches back as the fish jumps up out of the water and rests it's head on the ledge in front of them, looking at them with bulging fish eyes.

"What the?! A Goldfish? He's using a goldfish?" Dib exclaimed at the sight.

Finny spat water on Dib, soaking him completely, then "roared" and fell back in the water.

"Dib! There's a way around the room to the other door! We just have to get past the fish!" Urania pointed out.

Finny came up to the surface f the water and stared them down.

"We can't let that fish stop us!" Dib shouted with confidence.

The two took off along the edge of the room, with Finny following them in the water. He jumped and created a tidal wave that slammed the two into the wall. The water rolled back, pulling them along with it towards Finny. Urania dug her claws into the metal floor and grabbed Dib just as he went over the edge of floor towards the watery depths below.

"I gotcha!" she shouted to him, trying not to cringe from the pain of the filthy water that had washed over her..

Finny quickly began to swim towards Dib as he hung from the ledge. Urania pulled him up just as Finny jumped to snatch him for a snack. She quickly got him on his feet and practically drug him along towards the exit. They dodged another water spit as they reached the door, rushing through it just as Finny sent another tidal wave at them. The wave of water slammed against the door as they caught their breathes.

"Ha! Your stupid fish can't stop us Zim!" Dib taunted loudly.

"Maybe not, DIB. But these will!" Zim replied to him over the base wide speaker system.

Tirants, spider like robots, suddenly rushed into the room with their eyes glowing red in the dark. They race at the two in attack mode. Dib screams in fear, but Urania is quickly to acts. She grabbed Dib and jumped over all of them with him. As soon as she landed behind them, she shoved Dib behind her.

"You go after Zim! I'll hold these things off!" she told him, keeping her eyes on the robots

"What?! Are you cra-!"

"GO!"

Dib ran off just as Urania dodged a Tirant and tripped it with her foot. As soon as she saw Dib was out of sight, she pulled out two alien blasters and set them to a high setting.

"Let's see how tough your metal is!" she shouted at them as she began to fire.

* * *

Zim watched Urania kick his robotic Tirants down and blast them apart with her blasters. He wasn't concerned with her though. He changed the view to Dib, who was running toward his position.

"Oh you stinking Dib human! Do you foolishly believe that you can stop ZIM?! COMPUTER!"

"Yes?"

"Lock down the entire base!"

"Right away."

A shutter quickly slammed down in front of Dib, and then behind him, locking him in.

"FOOLISH DIB! Just because you managed to get up here so easily doesn't mean I'll let you walk right through my base!" Zim told him over she speaker system.

"You can't stop me Zim! I'll find a way out here!" Dib told him.

"Uh-huh. Good luck with that."

Dib looked around.. and realized there wasn't a way out.

"I WILL get out of here Zim! Just.. Not very fast it seems."

"Hahahaha! Let's see how URAN is-" Zim laughed, changing back to the camera watching.. a room of destroyed Tirants. "Huh?! What's This? Why did she-"

The shuttered door to the control room behind Zim suddenly glows red as a laser cuts a circle opening through it. Urania comes busting through it.

"HUH WHAA?! HUH?" Zim panicked at her sudden appearance.

"Hi coupon lady!" Gir greeted her.

"You-! How did you defeat the Tirants?" Zim asked her.

"Well first off, they were a little weak. Second, they were a bit unbalanced on their feet." she told him.

"Told You." the computer said.

"SILENCE!" Zim shouted at it.

Urania deactivated her disguise, revealing herself to be an Irken once again, and walked towards Zim across the room.

"Alright ZIM. How do you turn this off?" she asked as she glanced the controls over.

"Huh?" Zim responded.

"I'm not letting you flood this planet." she informed him.

"What?! You _dare_ interfere with Invader affairs?! ZIM'S INVADER MISSION?" he shouted out in shock and anger.

"Yes."

"But the Tall'est-"

"I WASN'T SENT BY THE TALL'EST!"

"Are you here to take my job than!? I'll have you know Tak was not successful in doing so herself, and neither will you be!"

"What? No! I'm not here to take your mission! I'm here to save Earth!"

"WHAT?! You mean you-!"

A horrible crunching noise filled the room suddenly. They looked beside them and saw Gir eating an entire bag of popcorn at once. _ALONG WITH_ _THE BAG_. They both watch in horror of the sight.


	8. Scene 8

Dib darted around the room he was now trapped in, panicking as he began to talk to himself. Not that that was unusual for him or anything. He gave up trying to escape after trying everything possible and kicked the shutter in frustration. It than magically opened. He smiled at the random good fortune and continued.

* * *

Back up top, Zim and Uran are engaged in battle. Zim had slammed Uran into the console, pressing all sorts of buttons. She quickly kicked him off and recovered.

"You _traitor_! You are WILLINGLY helping the humans?!" Zim hissed at her.

"Seeing as I might be staying here for awhile. Yes. Might as well make the most of it." she replied, dusting her outfit off.

Zim stood stunned at her reply. A rebel Irken? At least Tak still wanted to _destroy_ the worthless humans. Another microwave ding echoed around the room while they stared each other down. Gir walked up next to Zim and sat down with a freshly popped popcorn bag.

"WOO!" he cheered loudly, stuffing his face with popcorn soon after.

"Just who are you?!" Zim asked her. "I looked you up in the database and found no matches! If you're not some secret operative for the Tall'est, then how are you not registered?!" he almost panicked as he realized how serious this may be.

"Uran Shasoosh. Ex-Invader. That should tell you who I am." she answered.

"Uran. Invader...? I've heard that som-" Zim wondered, then noticed she was taking advantage of his absent mindedness. "HEY!" he yelled at her.

She was happily messing with the controls for the base while she had the chance. Zim promptly tackled her to stop her from meddling.

* * *

Dib ran through the halls of the base with more of the Tirants right behind him. As he raced through a door, he quickly turned back and punched the keypad to close it shut. He shook the pain off his hand as he held back from yelling out. He turned around to see where he was now. In front of him was a large rotating pillar.

"Gravitational Stabilizers Un-stabilizing." the computer stated.

"What does that mean?" Dib asked.

"It means the gravity modifier is falling out of balance and will soon cut off the gravity in the base." the computer told him. "Which will allow the vacuum of space to tear it apart." he then added.

"OH MAN!" Dib freaks out.

Dib gazes up the towering gravity balancing thingy and sees a walkway up to the top. At the top he hears a mini-explosion.

"Ah Man.." he sighed as he realized how far he had to climb.

* * *

Back at the control center.. Almost all the screens now display warnings as Zim and Uran battle it out. Gir watched them excitedly, cheering for both sides.

"WOO-HO-HO-HO!" he howled.

"WARNING. Gravity Balance Destabilizing!" the computer warned everyone.

Zim quickly used his PAK to shoot a ball of energy at Uran, slamming her hard into the large glass window in the room.

"WARNING. Hull in con-Aw whatever. It's all falling apart." the computer said, knowing it was already too late.

Zim quickly tried to fix the damage to the gravity through the console but it was not possible from here.

"Eragh! I'll have to fix it manually from the gravity balancer! Come on Gir!" he ordered.

He nabbed Gir and ran for the gravity room. Uran roused herself and saw the glass behind her slowly breaking apart. She quickly glanced at the screens and saw the situation.

"Computer! Where is the gravity balancer located in this base?" she asked it.

"Might as well tell you I guess. It's down that hall way; last room up the stairs." it told her.

"Is it right above me?" she asked as she looked up.

"Not quite but- Why am I helping you?" the computer questioned.

Uran activated a device around her neck that expanded around her to create the outfit she was wearing she arrived here. An old model space suit customized to her specifications. She stood near the edge of the window and got ready to grab the wall.

"Is Dib there?" she asked.

"Yup." the computer answered.

"Finally a convenience."

The glass cracked all the way across and broke, the shards scattering out into space as the air was sucked out of the room. Uran grabbed the window frame on the wall and waited for the air to escape. As soon as it was done, she flipped over to the outside wall. Her space helmet and magnet boots come on and she headed up the outside of the base with ease as a decent pace.

* * *

Zim dashed around a corner and came face to face with his own defective creations. The Tirants stopped scratching at the door Dib went through and turned too Zim.

"HI ROBOTS!" Gir shouted to them.

The Tirants crept towards Zim. He stepped back in fear, but quickly came up with a genius plan. He snatched Gir's popcorn and threw it down the hall. The Tirants went after it like rabid animals, which gave Zim access to the door. Zim blast the door down with his PAK's weaponry and quickly climbed to the top of the room with his PAK's mechanical spider legs.

At the top, Dib made a shocking discovery.

"Wait a minute-! You're that robot I saw at the crash site!" Dib shouted out in surprise.

Sol stood before him dented and charred.

"Ya-huh." Sol replied.

"What, uh, happen.. to you?" Dib decided to ask.

"I took a wrong approach to disrupting the gravity." he explained, gesturing to the now blown up gravity device control panel.

"You.. You tried to stop it?"

"Yes. But-"

Zim appeared onto the scene with Gir.

"Zim!" Dib exclaimed at the sight of his old nemesis.

"I should have known it would be _you_ in here causing trouble DIB!" Zim spat.

"I haven't done anything actually." Dib admitted.

"Not Yet!" Zim shouted.

Then he spotted Sol as Gir ran over and danced around him, then shook his hand

"Howdy there!" Gfir said happily.

"GIR! That Sirunit is the enemy! _DESTROY IT_!" Zim quickly ordered.

Gir saluted to Zim with his eyes turned red. He faced Sol, ready for combat. Sol took a combat stance as well. They stared each other down..

Then Gir started laughing.

"I can't! Haha! He looks just like me! JUST. LIKE. MEEEE!" Gir squealed happily.

"UGH! GIR! No!" Zim lamented in anger.

"UH, this place is still falling apart." the computer told them.

"Huh? Oh, heh, right." Zim responded.

"I'm afraid it can't be reversed. We need to-" Sol began to explain.

"SILENCE! I don't want to hear the opinion of my enemy's Sirunit!" Zim yelled at him.

"Wait, if the Irken robot is your _enemy_ , then-" Dib asked in confusion.

A sudden explosion sounded above them, followed by a scream, clanking, more explosions, a pig noise, and electric sounds. From the ceiling came crashing down Uran. She got up and dusted herself off, not realizing what she had fallen into. Dib instantly recognized her by her space suit.

"That's it! The Irken!" he pointed. "How did she get here? Her ship crashed-"

"ERGAH! Really?! Did you come here just to ruin Zim's mission?! DID YOU?" Zim shouted angrily at her.

"It's not why I crash landed here, but hey, if I get to cause a little bit of trouble for _you_ ," she told him, removing her mask. "I'm not against it." she winked at him.

"OH Uran.." Zim growled. "You will pay for your treachery!" he told her.

An explosion rattled the entire base, remaining them that the place was falling apart.

"Not if you don't survive this!" she told him.

"Oh please. I've survived much worse. I am and Invader!" Zim bragged. "The real question is; will YOU survive it?" he asked her with an evil grin. "To the ship Gir!" he ordered as he jumped down and out of sight.

Gir quickly jetted off and followed him, waving goodbye to the others.

"Who ARE you?!" Dib asked her in a daze of confusion. "I thought you came here to help Zim?" he stated.

"I _CRASH. LANDED._ Why doesn't anyone understand that?!" she lamented.

"Master, we really should be leaving." Sol informed her.

She groaned and grabbed Dib, taking the tech ring off of herself and putting in on him. She quickly activated and gave him a space helmet to survive in. She then activated her PAK's spider legs and carried him up through the shaft she just came down through.

"Wha-! Wait! I can't leave Urania!" he shouted, trying to break free.

"She's fine trust me!" she told him.

She tossed him out into space just as the base's hull began to crack apart. She grabbed the floating Dib and pulled him down as her boots magnetized to the metal below. She held her breath as Sol flew out, pointing towards the hanger they left the ship in for him to go retrieve it. He quickly jetted off to do so.


	9. Scene 9

Uran tightly held onto Dib as she used her PAK's legs to spin them around, throwing Dib out into open space with as much force as possible. Just as she did that, Sol came up with the ship and caught him in it. Uran leapt towards the ship to get in herself, but Zim crashed his ship into Dib's and shoved them out of the way. Uran slammed against the glass front of Zim's ship, unable to stop her momentum.

Zim looked at her with intense anger. Uran looked desperate to get out of airless space.

Dib got settled in the ship along with Sol, and as he spotted Uran, a shadow came over all of them.

"THE FISH!" Dib gasped as he looked up at the shadows source.

Finny floated in on the scene through the water now floating in space. As he swam by, his tail slapped Zim's ship away, along with Uran. She smacked against the front of Dib's ship, trying hard not to float away form it. Dib quickly found the button to open the hatch and let her in. She fell in and gasped for air.

Finny swam towards them like a shark. A _space_ shark.

They all screamed in terror, but Finny changed course and went after Zim. They relaxed when they realized this. He passed by Zim's ship peacefully though.

 _Then_ he came for them!

Uran quickly took control of the ship and maneuvered it out of Finny's way. She prepared to take them back to Earth but Dib's stopped her.

"Wait! We have to go back for Urania!" he told her reaching for the controls.

Uran angrily slapped his hands off the controls.

"I AM Urania!" she informed him.

He stared at her confused. She sighed and activated her holo-disguise. Revealing she was the "human" all along.

"No.. No! Not again!" Dib yelled out distraught.

"I'm not going to ask.." she sighed, deactivating the disguise and returning to the controls as Sol hopped onto her shoulder.

"Why?! Why did you trick me you.. you Irken scum!? What's your plot?" he asked her as he grabbed hold of her.

"To get what I needed from Zim's base to repair _my_ ship." she told him, trying to back away from him.

"That can't be it!" he replied.

"Well it is Dib. Now get your sweaty human hands off of me!" she slapped him away.

"ARGUH! I can't believe this! I KNEW it was you! I KNEW IT!" he angrily lamented. "I mean, it was SO obvious! I suspected it since you arrived at skool the day after the crash! But when you agreed with me that Zim was an alien-! AGH! My excitement to have an ally in this war blinded me! BLINDED ME!" he cried out in anguish.

Finny suddenly floated by again, trying to stay in the water that was floating around, along with what was left of Zim's moon base.

"Find the tow on this ship Sol." she sighed as she watched Finny.

Sol saluted and began examining the controls.

Zim came up in a transmission with Gir behind him, STILL eating popcorn.

"Uran! My base may be destroyed, but do not think this is over! I'm reporting you to the Tall'est as soon as I get back to my main base!" he announced.

"So?" Uran replied, leaning foward on the console as she looked past the transmission screen at Finny.

Zim looked at her, surprised at her clam response.

"Ya'know, I did some deeper research and found you in the Irken criminal database." Zim began to explain. "And I have to say, you live up to your exiled status!" he told her. "But do not think you will get away with ruining MY plans _AND_ helping the humans without punishment!" he declared loudly. He then continued to rant about her badness and his greatness.

"Does he always go on like this?" Uran asked Dib as she turned her attention back to him.

"Yeeeah, pretty much." he answered.

"As if he wasn't already annoying enough." she sighed.

"As soon as I get back I'll-" Zim began to say, but Uran cut the transmission.

She then slammed their ship into his, knocking him out of orbit back towards Earth.

"Now let's save the fish and go home." Uran then stated.

Finny swam by them once more and made whale like noises.

* * *

On a remote beach, the three watched as Finny swam off into the ocean, waving back at the group with his fin. Uran smiled and waved back. So did Sol. Dib looked on in shock, trying his best to wave Finny off as well.

"Well. THIS has been an _interesting_ day." Dib stated.

"Ha! You think it's been interesting for you!" Uran said as she turned to him. "New planet, insane Irken Invader, a new alien friend-" she stopped short. "If we still count as such after my "big reveal" to you." she said with air-quotes.

"Yeah.. That kinda, _complicates_ things moving forward." Dib replied. "But what's really confusing is why you helped me, and saved Earth!" he asked.

"Easy. You have a working ship!" she told him, gesturing to the now damaged ship. "Uh. It's still in better shape then my own. And I'll hammer out the dents later." she said without worry.

"So you just gained my trust so you could use my ship to leave Earth?" he asked her with annoyance at her tactics.

"First it was to steal- _borrow_ , some things from Zim's base to repair my own ship, then it was to use your ship, but now.." she explained. "Right now I could just take the ship and go really." she stated as she wondered why she hadn't done just that yet.

"So you can return to your leaders and come back with a massive army to destroy Earth?" Dib panicked, ready to tackle Uran down if need be.

"Uh. No." she replied. "I just want to get back to familiar space. I mean, Earth's.. _okay_. But, I'd rather be on a planet I know." she told him.

"The others will also be-" Sol began to say, but Uran stomped his head into the sand.

Dib ignored that. For now.

"Well I'm not letting you take my ship! I need it to use against Zim!" he told her.

"Don't worry your big head Dib. It's warp drive doesn't work anyway so it's not like I _can_ use it to get back the however many light years it takes to get back." she explained.

"So I have to deal with _two_ Irkens now? Great.." Dib sighed.

"Actually, the deal we made the other night still applies." Uran stated as she walked up to him.

"No way! I'm not keeping any deals with an alien!" Dib shouted.

""You leave me alone and I leave you alone." That's what we agreed, correct?" Uran asked him. "I don't see why either of us can't uphold that deal. In fact, just because Zim's going to be after me anyway, I'll throw in the bonus of me helping you out once in a while as long as you don't tell anyone else about me." she offered.

"Wha-? Really?!" Dib said surprised. "Wait.. How do I know this isn't another trick..?" he then asked with suspicion.

"Irken's have a weakness to extreme heat. Coming from a cold temperature planet, our bodies are not adapted to hot and humid atmospheres." she told him.

"Your planet is cold?" he replied.

"Cool and rocky. Lots of mountainous terrain. Actually, it has more terrain than Earth does, which is a puny planet compared to Irk." she stated. "Ah the wide mountainous horizons of Irk.." she sighed happily.

Dib frantically searched his pockets for something to write that information on.

"That good enough for you?" she asked him.

"I.. _guess_." Dib answered. "It's a start anyway. As long as you're not telling me false information that is." he stated.

"So. Do we have an agreement?" she asked him, holding her hand out to him.

Dib stared at her black gloved, sharp tipped, hand. Was he really about to make such a deal with an alien? An _Irken_ at that? He glanced down at Sol, who was fencing with an angry crab for some reason.

"I don't trust you." Dib told her plainly.

"And I don't necessarily trust you." Uran told him plainly.

Dib cringed as he reached out his hand to hers. In his mind he kept telling himself that dealing with both of them wasn't possible alone. If she keeps her word though, he can deal with her after Zim. He reluctantly shook her hand, and the deal was finalized.

"Tell'ya what. You help me with Zim, and I'll help you fix YOUR ship so you can leave _sooner_." he told her before letting go.

"Sounds like a fair deal." she agreed to his surprise. "You have my Irken Warrior Word of Loyalty on it." she saluted.

"That's.. good to hear I guess." Dib said, not sure exactly what that meant. "But I'm still going to be keeping an eye on you!" he stated firmly.

"As long as I'm here this is my going to be my home. So, as I usually end up doing; I will make the best of it and do what I can to keep it to livable standards." she stated.

"You've crash landed on other planets?" Dib asked with interest.

"Too many." she stated in annoyance of her rotten luck.

"5." Sol stated as he flew onto her shoulder, with the crab latched onto his head with it's claw.

Uran grabbed Sol and the crab and attempted to pull them apart. The crab however, was not about to let go.

Dib began to feel a bit awkward, standing peaceful, but uneasily, next to an Irken, and thought about his next move. When he noticed the sun setting over the ocean, he thought about home and how everyone was doing after being nearly drowned and eaten by a gold fish of unusual size. Knowing the Human race though, NO ONE had noticed a thing.

"Welp. Guess I better get home then." Dib stated as he walked towards his ship. "I've got.. a lot to go over before skool tomorrow." he added.

"You mind dropping me off at my house?" Uran quickly asked him as she held the crab away for herself.

"How do you already have a house?! You _just_ got here!" Dib exclaimed.

"Never underestimate Irken ingenuity Dib." she told him as she extended a spider leg out from her PAK to shoot the crab off into the ocean with. "Especially me with my experience." she added, standing proudly. "Plus you owe me for saving your life." she pointed out.

"Fine. I guess.. Where's it at?" Dig groaned.


	10. Scene 10

As soon as Zim return to his base he contacted the Tall'est. He informed them of the day's events, and of Uran's presence and betrayal.

Tall'est Purple spat out his drink the moment he heard her name.

"You're kidding, right? _That's_ where she ended up?" Tallest Red asked Zim.

"Do not worry my Tallest! She may have escaped me, but next time I will be _expecting_ her rebellion and put an end to it!" Zim told them. "Rest assured I'll have her in custody before you know it!" he declared.

Tallest Red looked back at Purple as he choked on his drink, then looked back at Zim.

"As.. _destructive_ , as you are Zim, I doubt you will be able to apprehend her. She's got at least a hundred years of Invader and War experience." Tallest Red explained.

"Pshh. Yeah. Old fashioned experience." Zim replied.

"The best you can do to actually _help_ the situation is keep her on that planet." Tallest Red told him sternly. "At least out there she will only be a problem for you." he then said under his breath.

"Sirs! You can count on me!" Zim saluted.

Tallest Purple recovered from his choking and walked up to the screen.

"Just, don't let her get away." he told Zim.

"Not to worry my Tallest! She won't even leave the city limits while I'm tagging her! Invader Zim Out!" he declared before ending the transmission.

* * *

On the lead Massive Ship, the two Tallest glance at each other after hearing Zim's report.

"Ya'know.." Tallest Purple began as he scratched his chin. "I've always figured Zim would destroy himself while on that planet. If he does, maybe he will take her with him." he suggested.

"There's to many "ifs" when it comes to Zim." Tallest Red sighed. "But you have a point. Uran's rebel nature may cause the two to collide more than once." he stated.

"In a massive explosion preferably." Tallest Purple added.

"We can't let word of her survival leak out to the resistance."

"You mean the, haha, Resisty?"

"Yes. If they found out she's alive and in their reach, they'll go get her and make who knows how much chaos with her on their side."

"Right. Sooo.. Don't answer Zim's calls?

"Ha! You Wish." Tallest Red groaned. "From now on any calls with Zim are to be set on a scrambled frequency!" he ordered a nearby operator.

"Yes my Tallest!" the operator responded.

"So is this one of those "wait and see" kinda situations?" Tallest Purple asked.

"For now." Tallest Red stated as he tapped his finger tips together. "When we can, we'll send someone capable of taking down Uran." he said.

"If we _can_ find someone that is." Tallest Purple replied.

"If we're lucky, Zim might be the one to do it."

"He _is_ good at destroying everything."

"We better begin searching for someone just in case he doesn't."

"Ou! Can we get one of those bounty hunters? I've always wanted to hire one of them to take out Zim!"

* * *

Back on Earth..

Uran sat quietly before the many once garbaged computer screens in her hidden base. She sat with her legs crossed as she leaned back in a salvaged desk chair, tapping the sharp tips of her fingers together. Sol flew up through the dark room and landed next to her on the console, saluting to her before speaking. But he quickly noticed something off about her.

"Master?" he asked her.

Uran swiveled around in the desk chair to Sol. She had a sinister grin on her face.

"I think we may have found what we were looking for Sol." she told him, swiveling back to the many screens displaying information on Humans collected from their internet network. "The Humans seem to be quite durable. Dib is no doubt one of the best, if sadly the only. But they all have _something_.." she explained as she looked the information over. "They have latent abilities that they themselves are unaware of. So much potential being wasted by their ignorance-!" she continued.

"Do you really think they would be a match?" Sol asked her.

"Not now, no. _But_.." she replied, tossing her feet up onto the console. " _We can change that easily.._ " she stated as she began to laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the solar system, just beyond the planet Pluto..

A damaged alien satellite drifts through space; a single light on it blinking ever so faintly in the darkness of space..

Then suddenly the blinking stops, and the small light stays on.

THE END..?


End file.
